This Love
by BehindBlueEyes52
Summary: Hermione Granger is in love with her best friend, Harry Potter. Does Harry love her, or is he going to marry Ginny? R&R. My summery sucks, sorry you guys! It is a good story thoughin my opinion of course. Oneshot, songfic.


Note: I suggest that you play the song This Love by LeAnn Rimes while you read this story.

It adds a great effect!

**This Love**

**By: Kristen**

_Ooooh  
In every life there are detours on dirt gravel roads,  
Sometimes it feels like there's just no right way to go,  
There'll be times you'll go crazy,  
And times you'll break down,  
Always something that stands in your way..._

Hermione Potter was in deep thought as she sat on the marble bench in her garden. She had married her best friend, Harry Potter, about six months ago. She wasn't sure how she fell in love with him, she just knew she had the moment it happened. One day she was thinking what a great friend he was, and then, BAM! He was no longer her best friend, but the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

She knew that he would never be hers though. At that point, he belonged to Ginny Weasley. It broke her heart to see them together, kissing, hugging, looking so in love.

One night, on the eve of Ginny's graduation from Hogwarts, Harry asked Hermione if he should propose to her tomorrow. She was able to answer him straightly with a 'Follow your heart, Harry.' It took all of her wits not to cry when he asked her this, but after he left, she sobbed in her pillow the rest of the night.

The next day, after Ginny graduated, the whole Weasley family, including Harry and Hermione, gathered at the Burrow to celebrate. Sometime during the celebrating, and Fred and George testing their pranks, Harry did indeed propose to Ginny. Hermione was talking with Ron, when Ginny and Harry came bustling into the room. Ginny immediately started yelling, "Everyone guess what? Harry and I are getting married!"

Every red head in the room turned to look at the couple, and started to congratulate them. Hermione, however, walked out of the room as soon as she could. She tried her best not to let the tears fall, but she couldn't help it.

Awhile later, Ron walked outside and sat next to her one the porch steps. Hermione quickly tried to wipe the tears off of her face, but Ron had already noticed them.

"What's wrong, Mione'?" He asked. Hermione turned away from him, remaining silent.

We all know Ron isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he knew when his friend was upset. In fact, she didn't fool him at all; he could tell exactly what the matter was.

Ron grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to face him. Her eyes were blotchy and red, and there were tearstains on her cheeks.

"You're in love with Harry, aren't you." He didn't ask her this, just simply stated it as a fact. Hermione closed her eyes, and Ron just watched as more tears slid down her cheeks. She couldn't lie to him, and even if she could, he would know it. So instead, she just nodded.

"Just between you and me, Hermione, I don't think Harry and Ginny are right for each other," Ron replied.

Hermione smiled at Ron and thanked him.

_Just keep your eyes on me  
Never lose sight of me  
This Love  
Nothing can come between  
Us when we're following  
This Love_

After that day, Hermione tried as hard as she could to put her feelings for Harry aside. She even started to date Viktor Krum. By the time the wedding arrived, they had already been together for a year.

The day before the wedding, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were in a town car, on their way to the rehearsal dinner, when Hermione told them about how Viktor had proposed.

Harry remained silent as Hermione asked for their advice.

"I haven't accepted it yet or anything. He let me keep the ring, and I told him I would have to think about it. What do you think I should do?" She asked with a sigh. She really had wanted Harry's opinion more than she wanted Ginny's.

"Well, if you want what I think, I think you should marry him. From what I can tell, if there were any man who could love a woman forever, Viktor Krum would certainly feel that way towards you, Hermione." Ginny replied.

Harry looked at Hermione, and then looked down at his hands that were resting in his lap.

Ginny was right, well for the most part. Hermione wasn't sure if Viktor would love her forever or not, but she did know that he loved her very much.

"What do you think, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked back up at Hermione, staring her straight in the eye.

"He did pick you, Hermione. He could have any witch in the world, and he picked you." He replied quietly.

Once again, he was right. Viktor Krum was probably one of the most famous Quidditch player around. Any witch would die to be in her position. 'But is he the right one for me?' Hermione asked herself. She knew the answer though, and it was negative. Viktor wasn't right for Hermione, Harry was.

'But I can't have him,' she reminded herself.

_This Love... _

Everybody is bound to feel lost now and then,  
But I'll be the one, babe,  
That'll be there for you 'til the end,  
Through good days and bad  
The ups and the downs  
Don't you ever let go of your dreams,  
Ooh

Finally, the wedding day came. Hermione helped Ginny get ready thinking, 'Wow! Ginny looks beautiful, more beautiful than I could ever look for Harry.'

"I told Viktor no," Hermione said, trying to start a conversation to keep the bride from getting nervous.

Ginny looked at Hermione as if she was a crazy woman. "Why did you do that, Hermione?" she asked.

Hermione sighed. "I don't love him, Ginny. Quite frankly, I don't think I could ever fall in love with someone who can't even pronounce my name right."

Ginny laughed. "You will find that special someone on day, Hermione. I'm just lucky I've found mine as soon as I did."

Hermione was escorted down the aisle with Ron. As she walked down, she made eye contact with Harry and smiled. They stared at each other the whole walk down. That is, however, until Hermione broke the connection to smile at Mrs. Weasley, whom was sitting in the first row of pews.

The 'Wedding March' played as Ginny walked down the aisle. Bill's daughter, Mae, was ahead of her throwing white rose petals on the aisle. Ginny's dress was gorgeous, if maybe a little too revealing. Still, it was the perfect dress for her. It fit in all the right places.

Harry looked at Ginny, as he looked at Hermione, but he didn't hold eye contact with Ginny. Hermione could almost see Harry think. He looked so nervous, almost if he was contemplating something.

Ginny arrived at the altar, kissed her father's cheek, and then turned to Harry.

The minister began.

"We are gathered here today to join Harry James Potter, and Ginerva Ann Weasley in Holy Matrimony. If there are any who object to this sacred union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Hermione was about to explode. She wanted to tell Harry everything at that moment. It was her last chance.

She stayed silent though. Harry didn't belong to her, nor would he ever.

The minister continued.

"Ok then, Ginny, please repeat after me. ' I, Ginny, take you, Harry, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to honor and obey, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.'" Ginny smiled, and repeated the line to Harry.

The minister smiled, then turned to Harry.

"Harry, repeat after me. 'I, Harry, take you, Ginny, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to honor and obey, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.'"

Harry was completely quiet for a few moments. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for him to repeat the vows.

After a few moments later, Harry took a deep breath, and said, "I'm sorry, I can't marry you, Ginny."

Gasps came from everyone watching the scene unfold. Hermione watched as tears started to fall down Ginny's cheeks.

"Why not, Harry?" Ginny choked. Harry looked past Ginny, towards Hermione, whom gave him a small, sad smile, and then he looked back at Ginny again.

"It just, it doesn't feel right," he replied honestly, the hurt still in his eyes.

Just about every single person at that churches mouths dropped. Chatter was heard through out the building.

Ginny looked furious. "What do you mean it doesn't feel right? We've been together for the past three years. You wait until our wedding day to mention this?" She snapped.

"Ginny, I just realized it now. I hurts so much to let you go, but we both know this isn't right." He replied.

_Just keep your eyes on me,_

_Never lose sight of me,_

_This Love_

_Nothing can come between_

_Us when we're following_

_This Love_

The end result was Harry getting kicked out of his own flat by Ginny, and then eventually moving into Hermione's flat with her.

One night, after Harry got back from a date bad date, he and Hermione were sitting on her couch, just talking.

"I'm sure you will find 'The One', Harry. We all thought Ginny was it; I guess things don't always work out the way you plan. Ron always told me that he had never thought you and Ginny were meant to be." Hermione said.

Harry sighed. Everyone was still talking about Ginny, even a year later. They seemed to forget that he was the one that broke up with her, not the other way around.

"Hermione, I am completely over Ginny. I don't understand why people talk about her as if I'm still in love with her. Besides, she is already happily engaged again." Harry said.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, when I got that invitation I could hardly believe she had moved on so quickly. I think she is going to be great with Dean."

Harry smiled a little. "It was easy for her to find someone new, she is very good with meeting new people. Everyone I've dated in the past year have been stupid, giggly, and/or extremely boring to be out with."

Hermione laughed as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "I wish more girls were like you, Hermione. I love you more than anything." He said sincerely.

Hermione smiled a little. 'Yeah, if only you meant that the way I want you to,' she thought sadly, snuggling into Harry's chest.

'God, she is so beautiful,' Harry thought as he ran his finger through her soft hair. The realization hit him like a bolt of lightning. He couldn't believe he had just thought that.

_This Love..._

_I'll be your Northern Star  
When everything's dark  
I will shine for you  
Shine for you..._

One late Friday night, Hermione wasn't able to sleep at all. It was storming out, and the wind was screeching at her windows. She finally had to just get up and do something to keep her busy. She figured it was a good time to get some of her Auror paperwork done.

With a swish of her wand, her stereo lightly played her new 'Rascal Flatts' CD. Hermione hummed along to 'What Hurts The Most', as she started her paperwork.

About an hour later, she heard a knock at her door.

"Hermione? Are you awake?" Harry's voice asked from outside her room.

Hermione's heart began to race as she heard his voice. "Yeah, Harry, come in." she told him.

The knob turned, and Harry walked clad only his boxers.

Hermione just stared at him for a couple of minutes before cracking up.

Harry sat on the end of her bed, and raised his eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

Hermione just laughed harder. "Harry, are those the Qudditch boxers I gave you in 5th year?" she asked.

Blushing, Harry replied, "No! These are the Qudditch boxers you bought me in 6th year. In 5th year you bought me that book on the history of Quidditch players."

Hermione chuckled and sat next to him on her bed. "So, how did the date go tonight? Fifth date in a row, Harry, things must be going well," Hermione inquired, trying very hard to hide her jealousy.

Harry sighed. "I honestly don't know about Laura. I mean she is cool and all, but she just isn't what I'm looking for."

"What are you looking for in a woman, Harry? It seems like you are expecting the perfect woman to just walk into your life and you will live happily ever after," Hermione snapped.

Harry sighed once again and look at Hermione. He didn't know exactly what was up with her, but something was.

"Hermione, I know you want to find the right person too. I know the perfect girl for me isn't just going to waltz into my life and take it by storm, and I certainly do not expect that. Lucky you, you're stuck with me for awhile," he joked.

Hermione laughed. 'Lucky me,' she thought.

"But seriously, Harry, what are you looking for in a girl that is so hard to find?" Hermione asked.

Harry ran his fingers through his messy hair. "I don't know. She has to be smart, and clever, pretty I guess. I'm not looking for anything really uncommon or extraordinary. Just someone I can talk to, and someone who will make me laugh."

There was a comfortable silence for a little while, and all you could hear was the rain tapping against the window.

"What are you looking for that you haven't found yet, Hermione Granger," Harry asked in a whisper.

Hermione, feeling as brave as ever, (and that does count facing Voldemort in the final battle) replied, "You, Harry. It has always been you."

Harry looked surprised, very surprised. "What are you saying, Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione's heart raced. She was so scared of rejection, but she knew there was no turning back now, and she had to tell him how she felt.

"I love you, Harry. I've always loved you. I didn't realize it until right after I broke up with Ron in seventh year. I remember you comforted me, and I just knew that you were it for me. It felt right I guess." Hermione confessed.

He was silent for a moment, his facial expression went from shocked to something Hermione just couldn't put her finger on, and normally she could read him like a book.

"I've been so blind," Harry whispered. "You've been here, right in front of me this whole time. You were here, loving me when I thought I had no one. Why didn't I notice before? Hermione, you fit into every category I said when I told you what I was looking for in a woman."

_Just keep your eyes on me  
Never lose sight of me  
This love  
Nothing can come between  
Us when we're following  
This love_

Their faces were inches apart. Harry was staring directly into Hermione's hazel eyes as he slowly leaned forward; his mouth was only a little bit opened.

All Hermione wanted to do was close her eyes and let him kiss her.

And he did.

At that very moment, the world stopped for two best friends, and all that mattered was each other and how right it felt to be in the other person's arms. One, who had been dreaming of that moment since she first met Harry James Potter, and the other one finding out just how amazing his best friend was.

_Just keep your eyes on me  
Never lose sight of me  
This love  
Nothing can come between  
Us when we're following  
This love_

They got married about a year later. Hermione loved every single moment she had with him. He was her soul mate.

Hermione got up from the bench she was sitting on. They had just recently moved into Godric's Hollow. Harry had if all fixed up, and even set up a memorial for his parents in the backyard. Right now, Hermione loved her life. She was so content with it, and wouldn't change one thing about it.

"Hermoine!" Harry called from the back porch.

She told him she loved him. Now, all she had to do was tell him she was pregnant.

'That'll be fun,' Hermione thought, as she walked up the stone path in the garden and into her husband's arms.

Harry smiled at his beautiful wife. "Hey, Harry, guess what?" Hermione asked.

The End

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you liked this. Once again, (like most my stories) this one is totally random. I enjoyed writing it very much. Sorry for and clichés, lol. Hey, who doesn't like clichés every now and then? Read and review! Oh, and I'm not exactly sure if the song fits with the story, but I like that song so just go with it.

**Disclaimer**: The song This Love belongs to LeAnn Rimes. The characters from the book Harry Potter belong to the amazing J.K Rowling, and not me.

Love,

Kristen


End file.
